


Breathe

by AloriD



Series: Fur, Fire & Bone [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gaster - Freeform, Gen, I wrote this for a friend mostly, Introspection, It's unbetaed, Nonskeleton Gaster, and technically gen, but also these fragments are just super gay in general, but it's cute okay, sleep cuddling, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloriD/pseuds/AloriD
Summary: The Gaster fragment known as Tatters has an introspective about the one known as Batsy.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychoticUndertone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticUndertone/gifts).



> Batsy is my version of Gaster. Tatters belongs to atatteredsoul.tumblr.com.
> 
> This is...really self-indulgent lmao.

It's quiet. Not like the pure silence of the VOID, eternal and unsettling. The sort of quiet that comes from a peaceful setting; quiet that included white noise, the hum of appliances, the rumble of distant traffic.

And the breath of another person.

He's still awake, long since they had laid down on the couch. Batsy was gone within the first half hour, head on the couch arm, one arm dangling off the side while the other is draped over his body. Normally, he'd have been out as well, probably even before Batsy.

But he had stayed up. Just to listen.

The scattered, dust-like pieces of Batsy's SOUL thrums beneath where his head rests, almost pulsing in the way human hearts are said to do. A soft but steady beat. Breath is slowly exhaled through Batsy's slightly open mouth before air is inhaled, just as slow. Batsy's chest rises and falls intandem.

It's foreign to him. He had thought it was bizarre at first, and often had a slightly weirded out expression that Batsy would softly laugh at. With others he had been physically close with, they had been like him. Skeletal or goopy, as most fragments tended to be. He supposes that maybe he had noticed before, with Cobra, but the thought hadn't held.

But Batsy wasn't like other fragments he had met. Sure, Batsy had a VOID-corrupted form, but before that originally... _this_ form _..._

The short white and black fur is soft beneath his fingers. Much softer than what he was used to touching. Beneath the layer of fluff is skin and fat and muscle that occasionally twitches when pressed upon. And under that, probably a system of organs and veins and bones just like a human. ( _Or rather_ , he thought with a quiet snort, _like a **bat**._ )

A whole, physical body. Not bone with layers of magic on top, not created from an element or some other substance. But flesh, matter with a definite presence. Even if it was only temporary. The part of himself that was the Royal Scientist is immensely curious, and would love nothing more than the chance to study how the other's body worked. Especially so, considering Batsy was, or had been, a Boss Monster.

(It had been explained to him once, that in Batsy's timeline Boss Monsters were an entire subspecies. And that Batsy had been among the last few survivors of the line.)

He squashes that thought down. Even if the other agreed to be studied, he is unwilling to hurt his friend. He doesn't want to hurt anyone again (even if he knows that there will be times where he will could, where he has. Glitched out of control and filled with so much _rage his vision tints **red** -_).

Batsy mumbles something, taking him off guard and away from the dark train of thought. He doesn't catch what was said; it was probably nothing coherent anyway. But the heavy sigh that accompanies it brings his attention back to the other. His head rises with the other's chest, and follows down in the long exhale before Batsy's breathing returns to its steady pace.

He shifts a bit, turning to press his face into the warmth of Batsy's clavicle. That's the other thing about the other that fascinates him. The heat Batsy's body generates. It's a soft warmth. Soft like the white fur against his cheekbone.

Nothing like the furnace Grillby is. But both of them are at least, gentle heats (or as gentle as living fire could be, at any rate), and he knows he has a tendency to seek out sources of warmth. Because, y'know. Skeleton.

In all honesty, he's just glad that both of them let him cuddle up close; Batsy quite a bit more than Grillby, considering there's a bar needing to be run. He wonders to the stars how he managed to find friends like them. And like Cobra, wherever the other fragment is at the moment.

There's another mumble and Batsy's arm moves, shifting up his back, hand coming to rest just below where his shoulders wisp off into nothingness. Maybe the other had sensed his thought somehow, but he knows that probably isn't the case. He turns his mind back to tracking inhales, exhales, and listening to SOUL-pulse, and his wakefulness starts to lull.

Tatters let the sound of the other fragment's breath carry him to sleep.


End file.
